Ghostly Stroms
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Danny meets a teen with the power to manipulate the weather is he friend or foe and who is this strnge woman with the same powers?


Danny Fenton walked into the Principal office "You wanted to see me miss?"

"Ah yes Danny this is Narcissus Black he is new here I want to be his guide"

Danny looked at him Narcissus was stunningly beautiful with long wavy blonde hair that seems to float behind him he had jade green eyes.

"Hi I am Danny Fenton"

"Narcissus glad to meet you" said the blonde beauty

"Alright here is your schedule and a list of after school clubs I trust if there are any questions Mr. Fenton can help"

"Yes Ma'am" they said and they left going to Mr. Lancer's class

"So where are you from?"

"America, London and Paris my parents traveling a lot I was born here then I moved to England then France and back here" said Narcissus

"Cool must be tough though leaving behind your frineds and stuff?"

"I really didn't make any see I always knew I'd move again and I was afraid to make any"

"Oh I guess I never thought about it like that but I hope you're here to stay" said Danny

Narcissus gave him a dazzlingly smile "Thanks you know I hope we can be friends but bear with me this it's my first"

Danny grinned "What till you meet Sam and Tucker they are a blast"

For some reason Danny felt closer to this new guy then with Tucker or Sam

The rest of day the past rather quickly and Danny was gald Narcissus was here what with Sam on a trip with her parents and wouldn't be back till Monday and Tucker was sick with the flu.

"What to get a bite at the Nasty Burger?"

"Okay what?"

Danny laugh "Don't worry it's better then it sounds"

They walked in

"Hey Fenturd got a new boyfriend?"

"Great just great" muttered Danny

"Hey he was in Chem class what's his name?"

"Dash and that Kwan and Paulina who is coming this way"

The young popular mexican teen push Dannyout the to talk to Narcissus

"Hi I am Paulina wanna sit with us?"

"Hi I am Narcissus and no thanks I am with Danny" he said coldly

He may not have friends but he knew cold and shallow people.

"This loser Narcissus you are too cute to be with the likes of this joke" said Paulina

He narrowed his eyes "I said No"

It was then a huge gust of wind blew everything

"Whoa what the hell" said Danny he look at Narcissus

"What?!"

His eyes had turned gold then back to green

"Damn I didn't mean to Danny are you alrihgt?"

"Yeah come on before they figure it out though slim chance of that" said Danny

They went to the park it was deserted at this time

"Okay now how?" begin Danny

"Well I was with Atmokinesis I possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather."

"As in?"

"Complete control of all weather watch"

Narcissus flew up in the air "The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the roiling clouds! Now, at my command -- STRIKE!"

Lighting appeared and sturk a tree

"Cool going Ghost"

Danny transformed and join Narcissus in the Sky

"Now that's wicked what are you?" he asked

Danny told him all about the accident four years ago

"And so now I fight ghost on a daily basis"

"Wow what a wicked life all my life I have tried to control my powers and includes my emotions if I don't not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm"

"So I notice but I don't think anyone really notice"

Narcissus seemed relied

"Hey why don't you join Sam Tucker and me your powers could be real useful you know if you want and you'll be among friends" said Danny

Narcissus was so happy he hugged Danny

"Thank you so much now I finally belong"

Danny hugged back it felt good no great

But all the while both boys didn't know they where being watch

"So Cissy made a friend huh and with powers well don't worry sweetie I'll be back with my own back"

The figue flew into the sky

Meanwhile Danny and Narcissus walked to Tucker Foley's house

"Oh hello Danny Tucker is in his room go on up"

"Thanks Mrs. Foley"

They walked up the stairs

"Hey Tuck still sick?"

"Man this flu is killing me hey who she man she is hot?"

"She oh ha ha that is Narcissus he's new and watch this show Narc " said Danny

"I summon the forces of the winds"

The windows burst open and huge gust of wind swirled around them"

"Whoa how did he do that?"

"He can control the weather from winds to snow right?"

"Right what ever is possible on average I can control seven hurricanes" said Narcissus

"So wait is he part of the team now"

"Yep cool huh?"

"Um can we have a minute please?"

Narcissus nodded and left the room

"Gee Danny aren't going a little fast I mean what if he is working with Vlad it wouldn't be the first time?"

"Plasmius please we haven't seen him for four years ever since he reveled himself to the world" said Danny

"Still we should wait for Sam let's see what she thinks"

"Fine but no matter what he is still on the team see you later"

Danny salmed the door

"So I guess I am not on Team Phantom huh?"

Danny looked to see Narcissus tears in his eyes

"That's okay I mean I am not sure what I can do against ghost"

"What no you are still on I don't know what Tucker's problem is but I don't care Narc I don't know why but I feel we have more in common then I did with them"

"I guess the fact that we both have powers that have made life difficult for us"

"Yeah I guess friends?"

He put out his hand

And Narcissus shook it

"Friends"

Okay the first Chapter is complete hope you like next Chapter Deadly enemies.


End file.
